


Jealousy

by ambiverted



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Jealousy, Kageyama is an idiot, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiverted/pseuds/ambiverted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata and Yachi are "in a relationship," and Kageyama is jealous (but he doesn't acknowledge it immediately because he's an idiot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

 Kageyama noticed something: Hinata and Yachi have become closer than ever since the two became acquainted with each other.

 

 It happened gradually: Hinata slowly stopped hanging out with Kageyama, and started hanging out with Yachi more and more. Hinata still hangs out with him, but not as much. It irritated Kageyama to the core even though he hates the guy. He doesn't even know why he's acting like this. He should be happy that his rival stopped annoying him, right? Kageyama growls to himself as he thought of it.

 

And there he is, walking home with his teammates and glaring at a certain ginger and their first-year manager side-by-side, talking closely to each other in hushed voices and giggling in front of him, and god, he wants to go in between them more than anything. Tanaka and Nishinoya are talking about the group of girls they passed by earlier loudly and Daichi, Suga and Asahi are at the back of the group, watching their hell of a team while eating their popsicles. Tsukishima has his headphones on and Yamaguchi follows him like a shadow.

 

"If looks could kill, Hinata and Yachi-san would be 6 feet deep under the ground five minutes ago," Suga murmured to him. Kageyama jumped. Their vice-captain is looking at him with a smile on his face and Kageyama is more irritated.

 

"Am not," he murmured back. _Please stop talking to me, Suga-san. I know you want to help but no, just no_ , he thought to himself. _The dumbass can do whatever the hell he wants._

 

"Are too. Do you want to talk about it?" Suga pressed. Kageyama's skin needs a saving grace from wrinkles if he continues glaring at the duo in front of him.

 

Kageyama just looked away from the rest of them. He wonders what the hell Hinata and Yachi are talking about so closely that they might switch faces. Maybe Hinata's talking about volleyball with Yachi because he's a volleyball head. But there's no need to be so close to each other if that's what they're talking about. Then it hit him. Ah, Hinata and Yachi are in a relationship. That explains them being together most of the time, always talking and giggling.

 

"Oi Kageyama, will you stop growling? Are you a dog?"

 

\---

 

"Sooo h-how are you and Yachi-san?" _smooth_ _af, Bakageyama_ , he thought to himself.

 

He and Hinata are having one of their lunchtime practices. He's surprised; he thought the middle blocker will spend lunchtime with his girlfriend, but he went and had practice with him instead. He doesn't realize that he's staring at Hinata until the latter replied.

 

"G-good! She's a great friend and a very great listener," Hinata said with red cheeks. Kageyama wonders why Hinata called Yachi a friend. Isn't she his girlfriend?

 

"Oh," he replied to the ginger. "Your face is red. Are you sick? Why the fuck are you practicing with me while you're sick? Dumbass Hinata."

 

"I'm not sick! 'M just...feeling hot because of...the sun, y'know," Hinata reasoned. He spiked another ball perfectly tossed to him by the genius setter. He can't seem to look at Kageyama. Thinking of Yachi, maybe?

 

 "Hm."

 

 They continue tossing and spiking without a word throughout.

 

\---

 

Hinata went home with Yachi that evening. It will be a long night since he has a lot of things to tell her.

 

\---

 

Kageyama is bored as fuck.

 

He just can't tolerate math. They won't use polynomials in their everyday life therefore studying it will be a waste of time. So to waste the time, he daydreams.

 

He thinks Hinata is cool.

 

Hinata has the passion for volleyball. He can jump. He has determination. There are times when Hinata is super scary like the time they were at Shiratorizawa because they followed Ushijima and Hinata introduced himself boldly and somewhat frighteningly to the ace, telling him that he's going to beat Ushijima and go to the nationals. _That was so cool_ , Kageyama thinks (but of course he won't tell Hinata that). Then he thinks of Hinata and Yachi being together on a date and he flinches and thinks _no_.

 

\---

 

"Ano, Kageyama-kun," Yachi said to Kageyama that afternoon.

 

"What?," he replied. He might or might not have said it in a rough tone.

 

Yachi continued. "W-what do you think of Hinata?" _Why is she asking me about him? And why is she talking to me in the first place? She can just ask Daichi-san or Suga-san about this_ , he thinks.

 

He thinks of Hinata. He thinks of his short stature, and his wild ginger hair. He thinks of his extroverted personality. He thinks of the times that they meet someone great like Oikawa or Ushijima and Hinata masks his fear and try to look high and mighty but doesn't look like one. He thinks of Hinata's passion for volleyball, his strength, his stamina, his jumps. He thinks of the times they bicker with each other. He thinks of their petty competitions. He thinks of the times he looks at Hinata and catches him wiping his sweat, looking up with his eyes closed. He thinks of his eyes and his smooth skin and—

 

Yachi snaps him back to reality. "Kageyama-kun, y-you're blushing."

 

Fucking _hell._

\---

 

Hinata had a bad day today, _maybe because of over thinking_ , Yachi thinks. And after her interesting conversation with one Kageyama Tobio, she's sure that her friend will cheer up after telling him something.

 

\---

 

"Hinata seems close with Yachi-san," Daichi said to Suga one evening after practice. They were walking home, just the two of them.

 

"Yeah, Kageyama had his partner stolen," Suga replied. "He seems grumpier than usual lately. I bet you a pork bun that it's because of Hinata and Yachi-san."

 

"I agree. I saw Hinata walked home with Yachi earlier. I wonder what they're talking about."

 

"Who knows. But I feel for Kageyama though. Ah! Did you know what happened earlier in practice?”

 

 "Umm was it when Kageyama shouted at Hinata? What exactly was the reason?"

 

"Yup. Hinata seems to be daydreaming and was staring at Kageyama and knowing Kageyama, he shouted at him and he said and I quote 'are you daydreaming again? Stop staring at me and focus on the ball, dumbass Hinata!'," Suga said with a perfect imitation of their first-year setter. They laughed.

 

"Is that why their faces seem so red after?" Daichi chuckled deeply. "I think I know what's going on here."

 

"Everyone knows, but the two idiots themselves do not."

 

\---

Hinata spent lunch with Yachi three days in a row, walked home with her four days in a row, and even spent two weekends with her. And yes, Kageyama is counting the days Hinata's not with him.

 

Kageyama will lose his fucking mind if this goes on.

 

\---

 

"Oi Kageyama! Why aren't you with your boyfriend today? You guys having a lovers' quarrel? No, actually you haven't been with him lately," Nishinoya said one evening.

 

Kageyama choked on his pork bun. They are currently in Coach Ukai's store, eating pork buns and popsicles. It's tradition for the team to be there after practice. But Hinata’s not with them because he went home with Yachi.

 

Kageyama drinks his water until it's half full. "B-boyfriend?!," he wheezes. "I-I'm not his boyfriend. He has Yachi-san," he replies angrily.

 

"HAHAHAHAHA really? I thought you guys are together! And it's definitely a lovers' quarrel," Tanaka butted in. _What drug are these guys on?_ Kageyama thinks.

 

"The King is ashamed of their relationship and is trying to convince us that they're not together by avoiding Hinata," Tsukishima muttered.

 

"SHUT UP TSUKISHIMA! AND I TOLD YOU GUYS WE'RE N-NOT TOGETHER!" Kageyama rose from his seat and walked away from them. He didn’t see the knowing smirks his teammates have on their faces.

 

 _Sure, Kageyama_.

 

\---

 

Kageyama is haunted by one Hinata Shouyou.

 

Ever since _that_ evening in Coach Ukai's store, his thoughts revolve around Hinata and him only. He always thinks about him, feel conscious around him, even dreams about him.

 

Seriously, he needs to stop because Hinata is straight as a ruler and, fuck, he has a fucking girlfriend whom he's happy with, and falling in love with him doesn't matte-- Falling in love?

 

Falling...

 

In _love_???

 

_Love????????_

 

Shit, he's in too deep.

 

\---

 

 _I-I am j-jealous_ , Kageyama sighs as he finally, finally admits to himself what he feels while lying on his bed and looking at the ceiling, the red numbers on his bedside clock reading 1:38 AM.

 

\---

 

Two days after _that_ night, Kageyama fucking explodes.

 

They are about to leave school and Hinata was about to leave with Yachi when Kageyama grabs him by the arm and shoves him to the nearest wall of the gym.

 

"What the fuck, Kageyama?" Hinata shouted. Hinata is trapped between the wall and Kageyama. He gulps, _not now little buddy_ , he told his dick because damn.

 

"I don't like it," Kageyama said to Hinata. "I don't like it when you hang out with Yachi. I don't like it when you two talk closely and giggle to each other. You don't practice with me at lunch and walk home with me after practice anymore, and I don't like it!"

 

"I told you, it's because we talk a lot about...things and she's a great frien--"

 

"Stop calling her a friend, she's your girlfriend right?! Why don't you call her your girlfriend?!" Kageyama shouts.

 

"Girlfriend?" Hinata becomes confused. "Yachi? My _girlfriend_?" "Yes! Your girl--What?" Now Kageyama is confused. Oh god, had he been wrong all this time? He inhales sharply in shock. "Oh my g--"

 

"She's not my girlfriend, Bakageyama! I-I have someone else in mind," Hinata stammers. He starts blushing.

 

"Oh...shit umm," Kageyama quickly looks for an argument. "B-but why are you so close with each other? You don't hang out with m--us as much as before?" He leans his face closer to the ginger for the latter to be more intimidated and answer faster, because he needs answers right the fuck now. But he's so relieved because they're not together. THEY'RE NOT TOGETHER!

 

 THANK FUCK.

 

"Because we talk about...things! Mind your own life, you shit!!" Hinata pushed Kageyama and walks away angrily. His face feels so hot it's a fucking furnace.

 

"HINATA!"

 

Kageyama took long strides to catch up to him, grabbed Hinata's right hand to face him and smashed his lips to the middle blocker. Hinata's surprised but after a few seconds kisses back. Actually, it isn't like a kiss, it's more of an attack: clacking of teeth, biting of lower lips, and tongues dominating each other. Kageyama needs to stop this because he might get a boner by just kissing Hinata.

 

They don't realize that their teammates are watching them (and Tanaka and Nishinoya have their phones out, recording the thing and Suga is trying to make them stop recording).

 

They stopped kissing because they need air. They rested their foreheads against each other's, panting for air.

 

"Thank god," Yachi said as she smiled to herself. She skipped away from the scene because of happiness.

 

 They all looked at the blonde (except for Kageyama and Hinata because they're too entranced with each other). _Ah, confidant._

 

"Ahem," Daichi awkwardly interfered. "Now that the oddball duo has settled their problem, we need to go, it's already 8 PM."

 

"Ossu!" "Good work today!"

 

"Oi Kageyama, Hinata! You guys can have all the time in the world later, but we need to close up first! Check everything to see if you left something!"

 

 

"H-hai! We're sorry!"

 

\---

 

 Yachi knows that Hinata will go home with his crush/future boyfriend tonight, so she went home while they were setting things straight.

 

"Finally!," she said as she fisted the air.

 

\---

 _Kageyama kissed me. KISSED ME_ , Hinata thinks. He and Kageyama are walking side-by-side, walking home from school after their earlier "fight". "U-umm what were the things you and Yachi talk about? Volleyball?" Kageyama asks.

 

"Sometimes, but we mostly talk about..." Kageyama didn't hear the last word.

 

"What? Speak up, dumbass Hinata!"

 

"We mostly talk about you! And you’re the dumbass for thinking that Yachi and I are together!!"

 

 "You guys talk about me? Why would you talk about me?"

 

"Ugh baka, baka, Bakageyama! I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU, OKAY?! Of course when you have a crush, you talk about it with a close friend! You guys talk about why you like the person, the things you like about the person and some shit. Are you that dumb, Kageyama?"

 

"Ah. T-then why d-do you like m-me then?" _Wow Kageyama, smooth_. _Great._

 

"W-well umm, I l-like your t-tosse--"

 

"Duh."

 

"--SHUT UP! I like t-that you're taller than me. Umm...I l-like how you love volleyball. I loved it when you t-told me "as long as I'm here, you're invincible", god I like you so much I just--," Kageyama cut Hinata's words by kissing him chastely on the lips. The kiss was sweet and says a lot. He's not good with words so he expresses himself by actions.

 

"I like you too, dumbass Hinata. You don't know how frustrated I was when you guys were together."

 

 "Pshh, that's why you're always glaring at us! Thank god we stopped pining for each other," Hinata snorted. "Your face might get wrinkles if it continu--"

 

"Shut up!"

 

"Make me, Baka!"

 

Kageyama did. With his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my ramblings. Was it good? Bad? T E L L M E. Oh and this is my first fic btw.


End file.
